Decision of the Hearts
by asuname
Summary: Alyss Heart has been feeling tired and heavy lately, and she’s had strange cravings for certain tarty tarts. Dodge has been avoiding her, refusing to acknowledge their revived love. What's going on? Will she figure it out in time to save the Queendom?
1. Decision of the Hearts

Decision of the Hearts

SET DURING/ SLIGHTLY AFTER SEEING REDD. Alyss Heart has been feeling tired and heavy lately, and she's had strange cravings for certain kinds of tarty tarts. Dodge Anders has been avoiding her while acting more and more formal, refusing to acknowledge their recently revived love. What is going on? Will Alice figure it out in time to save the Queendom?

I don't own the looking glass wars, unfortunately. But maybe it's a good thing because otherwise the book would just go on and on about dodge. (Explanation in **A/N** at the bottom)

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

_Thoughts_

Narrator

ALYSS POV

'Wonderland is in turmoil, Redd's soldiers have destroyed 10 of the 22 outposts. Card soldiers and glass eyes are approaching Wondertropolis with increasing speed, and because of the reinforcements being sent to protect the borders not enough soldiers are left to protect the city, and Queen Alyss. All citizens are advised to stay in their homes and try not to die.'

_Yeah, that's encouraging_, I thought to myself as I walked the passageways towards the Heart Crystal, where I would attempt to turn the tide of battle in the favor of White Imagination. While at the same time trying to come up with a newscast not quite as depressing as the last one I had just thought up.

NOT QUITE SO MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER POV

The attacks were coming hard and fast, and they were taking their toll on every Wonderlander, especially Queen Alyss. Standing next to the Heart Crystal, one hand clutching her scepter, her closed eyes gave off a false sense of serenity. I knew though that her imagination's eye was focused all over Wonderland giving aid to the soldiers in need. Suddenly though, as I watched from the shadows Alyss gasped, grabbed her stomach, and collapsed.

'ALYSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_No, that's wrong. Not Alyss, __**Queen **__Alyss._

'Who cares,' Came the reply from my gritted teeth as I leaned down to pick up Alyss from her position on the floor. As I had situated her bridal style and started to run towards the infirmary I heard a pained groan come from the girl lying in my arms.

ALYSS POV

'Dodge? What's happening? Why are you carrying me? Does this mean you're talking to me again?'

Through the black haze threatening to obliterate the last strains of my conciseness I felt the person, who I was almost sure was dodge, stiffen.

_That confirms it, if it wasn't already confirmed before. I mean who else could hold me so tightly without hurting me…_

And then darkness consumed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, extremely dramatic.

**A/N:** Okaaaaay, this has been swirling around in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. Just so you know I think Dodge is the hottest thing since the sun (and other hot boys I like to read about –Alex Rider (Teen Super Spy), Serafin (Master Thief of Venice), Fang Ride (Avian-American Winged Boy out to Save The World) and Scipio Massimo (THE Thief Lord)- not to mention the 1000's of hot manga guys out there.

Now before you think I'm a total loser with no life so I have to fawn over guys from fiction- that's not true- I have boyfriend-


	2. A WHAT!

Decision of the Hearts

SET DURING/ SLIGHTLY AFTER SEEING REDD. Alyss Heart has been feeling tired and heavy lately, and she's had strange cravings for certain kinds of tarty tarts. Dodge Anders has been avoiding her while acting more and more formal, refusing to acknowledge their recently revived love. What is going on? Will Alice figure it out in time to save the Queendom?

I don't own the looking glass wars. Why? Well two reasons. First because Frank Beddor owns it, and second because it wasn't in my stocking. YEAH, THAT RIGHT!!! _SANTA_ didn't come through!

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

_Thoughts_

Narrator

Much thanx to JaneVolturi96 for reviewing!!!

Here is the link to the picture I made to go with the story- (take out the spaces)

http://asuname.

/art/Heart-

against-Heart-

106931856

________________________________________________________________________

ALYSS POV (for JaneVolturi96- it's underlined)

When I woke up I was lying in my bed, in the sovereign suite of the palace. Wondering what had happened, I rolled out of bed looking for answers, only to rush to the bathroom and throw-up everything in my stomach. When the sickness had turned into dry-heaves and I had washed my mouth, I left the bathroom to find the palace surgeon sitting in the parlor. (?)

"Queen Alyss," he said with a deep bow. "How are you feeling?"

The fact that I had just thrown up what appeared to be the entire contents of the palace's kitchen had not left me in a pretty mood.

'Like Redd herself has just punched me in the gut. Care to explain?'

"Well you see, when Mr. Anders brought you to me I immediately thought some kind of poison had entered your system and did a scan for that. Finding nothing, I moved on to mental attacks from Redd- making you see horrific things that made you pass out."

'My parents we're murdered in front of me, need I say more?'

"Yes, yes. So, as I was saying, I checked for attacks on your imagination, viruses, diseases, even the common cold! Eventually I found the cause for your sickness."

'Okay, what is it?'

I leaned forward in my chair wondering why he was drawing this out so much. Was it something incurable and he didn't want to break the news to The Queen that she was dying?

"My dear, you will need to take in extra nutrition, and get extra rest for the next _nine months_."

I had no idea WHAT he was talking about. I had some vague recollection about nine months being important for something but I couldn't remember what.

'I don't understand.'

The surgeon sighed in exasperation

"Queen Alyss, it is with the utmost happiness and respect that I inform you of your _pregnancy_."

_Pregnancy, wait a second that means, that means…_

'I'M HAVING A BABY!?!'

DODGE POV

Alyss' last comment had shocked me. She knew I was avoiding her on purpose; I had tried so hard to make it seem as if I was just extremely busy. What an idiot, of course she knew; I had never been able to lie to her. Not even when we were kids, running around the palace playing Guards and Maidens. Not to mention we had made time for each other lately, the subtle brushing of hands in the hallway, a slight kiss or two when no one was around. And then there was that night, it was a full moon and there had been no deaths on the side of White Imagination that day. She had come into my rooms that night dressed in only a simple night shift and asked the question, **(FLASHBACK)**

"Do you remember my seventh birthday, before everything went wrong and we were dancing in the Issa Room?"

'Of course, my lady,' She smacked me then, saying that if I didn't stop calling her that she'd have me thrown in the dungeons.

'I wasn't aware The Heart Palace _had_ dungeons, my lady.' She threatened to leave and I immediately apologized, only giving some thought to what my guardsmen would think if they heard this display of groveling from their superior.

"Apology accepted; now back to the Issa room. I never heard your answer to my question, as we were so rudely interrupted by him of the oversized rump.

I started laughing then and the pout on her face when she thought I was laughing at her made me laugh all the harder.

'You're so cute when you pout,' I managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.'

"What's your answer Dodge? Or should I say King Dodge? That is, if your answer is yes."

'If you wish it my la-, I mean Alyss.'

"Then let's dance."

And we were off, spinning and flying around the room. Alyss was laughing like the little girl in the Issa room when she was seven years old, and I was 10 years and 3 months old. A sunflower in my window started to sing.

"Just like then," Alyss murmured.

'Except now I never have to leave you.'

We danced for hours, finally collapsing in my bed. At first the kisses were innocent, like puppy love. Then they grew into something more. I woke up in the morning stark naked, with Alyss beside me in the same condition. A layer of dried sweat covered me from head to toe and I realized what had happened. It all came back to me, Alyss' reluctance, my insistence, her timid agreement. I bolted out of bed to head straight to the shower, only stopping when I thought of how Alyss would feel waking up in a guardsmen's room, in her birthday suit, with the guardsman in question no where to be found.

I was ashamed of myself and went back to bed promising to right this when Alyss woke up. **(END FLASHBACK)**

ALYSS POV

**(FLASHBACK)**

I woke up the morning after the night of dancing Dodge and I shared to find that neither dodge, nor I had any clothes on, and I was sore in the oddest of places. Dodge was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him, knowing that I had a day full of responsibilities ahead of me; I left the room as quietly as possible, a smile on my face and a spring in my step.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

DODGE POV

I guess I had fallen asleep.

_Strenuous activity will do that to you_

When I woke up Alyss was gone and it was then that I realized that I had truly lost Alyss, and made my vow to be the best guardsman she ever had. Not the best lover.

________________________________________________________________________

I am very proud of this chapter! Please review and tell me if my writing is getting worse- THANX!!

-asuname


	3. Love in the time of Pregnancy

Decision of the Hearts

SET DURING/ SLIGHTLY AFTER SEEING REDD. Alyss Heart has been feeling tired and heavy lately, and she's had strange cravings for certain kinds of tarty tarts. Dodge Anders has been avoiding her while acting more and more formal, refusing to acknowledge their recently revived love. What is going on? Will Alyss figure it out in time to save the Queendom?

I don't own the looking glass wars. Period. No questions. Nada. Nothing. (The baby is MINE though)

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

_Thoughts_

Narrator

Much thanx to Collier World, JaneVolturi96, and Darkjestyr for reviewing!!!

________________________________________________________________________

ALYSS POV

"I presume you know who the father is…"

I didn't hear anything past that sentence.

_Father of the baby, mother of the baby, I'm going to be a mother, I QUEEN Alyss am going to be a MOTHER in the middle of a WAR._

'Father' I squeaked out.

"Yes Queen Alyss, the father. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to but I will check beck in later this afternoon. If you need ANYTHING call me I will come immediately, that baby is of utmost importance to the Queendom."

He left then. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, after much worry I decided to go find Dodge on the pretense of asking him how he found me yesterday after I collapsed.

DODGE POV

Looking down at my father's grave I just knew what he would say-

"Dodge Anders, you are a guardsman, _not_ a noble. Even if Alyss reciprocates she is young and inexperienced. It is your job to guide her in the right direction, _even_ if it hurts you."

'But, I love her'

The whispered words seemed to fly from my lips as if someone had snatched them away before they could be heard by the outside world.

"DODGE!!" I turned to see Alyss running towards me, skirts flying out behind her.

_She looks like an angel, I just want to scoop her up and-_

I shook my head furiously, had to stop thinking those thoughts. Alyss cocked her head at me.

"Is something wrong? Do you need me to get the surgeon?"

'No, nothings wrong Queen Alyss, thank you for your concern. Besides, I wouldn't want to burden the surgeon any further.'

After dropping into a deep bow I straitened only to find her frowning at me,

'Is something wrong my lady?'

"I thought you had stopped that you know it makes me unhappy, being bowed to by my equal."

'I am not your equal my lady, I am merely a palace guardsman who has duties to attend to if it would please you to let me go, my lady.'

"Dodge, did I do something wrong? Why are you acting like this? Do you not love me too?"

Looking at the tears forming in her eyes I tried to make the hardest decision of my life.

Stick with my duty or tell the woman of my dreams I was in love with her.

ALYSS POV

Dodge hated me, I was sure of it. He had finally decided I wasn't good enough for him, or maybe he knew about the baby and didn't want it.

'Dodge, I don't know why you're acting like this. If it's because of me or the baby but I'm sorry, I _love_ you, I'm in love with you.'

Pulling his face to mine I kissed each of the scars on his cheek, memories from the night his father died protecting me.

DODGE POV

When she kissed me something broke, I turned my head and placed my lips on hers. I kiss of forgiveness, and of passion. When we broke off for air something Alyss had said registered in my brain

'Baby?'


	4. Baby!

Decision of the Hearts

SET DURING/ SLIGHTLY AFTER SEEING REDD. Alyss Heart has been feeling tired and heavy lately, and she's had strange cravings for certain kinds of tarty tarts. Dodge Anders has been avoiding her while acting more and more formal, refusing to acknowledge their recently revived love. What is going on? Will Alyss figure it out in time to save the Queendom?

I TRIED SO HARD! I REALLY DID!!- I wanted it so bad… but I couldn't do it…I still don't own The Looking Glass Wars

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

_Thoughts_

Narrator

Much thanx to Collier World, JaneVolturi96, and Darkjestyr for reviewing!!!

________________________________________________________________________

ACK!!! Please don't kill me… *backs away from the angry mob* I didn't mean to go so long without updating. *raises hands above head* I'm reeeeaaaaly sorry, I wont happen again… well… it might but still- if you kill me no one will write the next chapter.

On that note… On with the story!

ALYSS POV

"Baby?"

"What baby?"

Numerous wonderlandian curses ran through my head as I futilely attempted to steer the conversation back to safer ground.

'So how did you find me yesterday?'

"Oh no Alyss, none of that, answer the question- did you say baby?"

'Well you see…' I was stuttering, Dodge cocked his head at me as if trying to decide the reason for my raspberry colored face. I decided to just keep quiet and see if realization dawned on him.

It did.

It was as if someone had sped up the day and put it on his face. It went from dark to light and right back to dark again.

DODGE POV

I peered at Alyss trying to find the reason for her stuttering. Then it hit me, baby, her baby. I grabbed her shoulders it a fit of temporary brain loss.

'Who's the father?' I was practically yelling and she flinched.

"You"

I never thought one person could become as happy in one moment as I did right then. I grabbed Alyss around the waist and threw her in the air like we used to do. I caught her bridal style before she hit the ground and swung her around in a circle shouting.

'WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!!!!!!' I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!'

As quickly as my moment of happiness had come it went away twice as fast. Setting Alyss on her feet I looked at her sideways

'Do you want the baby?'

"Do I have a choice?"

There they were, the words I knew were coming. Those hateful words uttered by monarchs through the centuries.

'That's not what I asked'

"I don't know Dodge, half of me is ecstatic and the other half says it's not right to bring a child into this world in the middle of a war. Under other circumstances the answer would be yes, but now…"

She trailed off. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders I guided her to a bench beside her parent's grave. With a final kiss and a promise of return, I left to go find the surgeon.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: For anyone who doesn't realize it- surgeon=doctor**


End file.
